


Tech Support

by ViolaQuartermaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaQuartermaine/pseuds/ViolaQuartermaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam suspects that Dean has been borrowing his beloved laptop to watch porn, which Dean wholeheartedly denies. Sam decides to catch him in the act which leads to being caught himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

Sam had just about had it. Dean claimed that he hadn't borrowed his laptop, but the newly downloaded virus and what Sam hoped was grease from a double bacon cheeseburger on the keyboard, said otherwise. It wasn't that he minded Dean borrowing the thing, he knew that Dean had "urges", hell he had urges too, he was just more responsible at dealing with them. It just seemed like it was becoming a more frequent occurrence that Sam would log on to research a case and be bombarded by popups for porn sites. Part of him wondered what had caused Dean's sudden peak in solo sexual entertainment, but the other part was just annoyed at the constant hard drive crashes and browser cleanups. He needed to do something about it, and if Dean wouldn't admit to it, he would just have catch him in the act.

Sam had told the guy at the computer store that he was afraid that his cleaning lady was accessing his computer while he was at work, and he wanted to check up on her. He was able to set up the camera on Sam's laptop to turn on and start filming if anyone logged into it without entering a password to turn it off. As soon as Dean clicked onto his laptop to do whatever it was he was doing, Sam would have it all on film. 

When Sam got back to the motel Dean wasn't there. He saw a note on the table that read, "Starving, couldn't wait forever. If you're lucky I'll bring you one of your girl salads back." Sam shook his head and tossed the note in the trash. He quickly scribbled out his own note, "Must have just missed you. I'm stopping back at the library to check something out. Shouldn't be long. On my way home I'll grab some beer." He set the laptop down on the desk in the corner and left before Dean came back. 

Sam returned to the motel several hours later to find Dean laying on the bed, freshly showed and watching cartoons. He looked up when the door opened and Sam could swear he saw guilt in his eyes.

"Hey Sammy. You were really hittin' the books. Now where's that beer you promised me?"

Sam placed the beer in the fridge, took one out for himself and handed one to Dean. Dean opened it and took a long swallow. He gave Sam a sideways glance and settled back on the bed.

"You ok? You look...weird."

"Weird how?" Sam asked nervously.

"Not like psycho clown weird, or demon weird. Just strange."

"I'm fine. I think I'm just tired from looking at all those old books."

Dean didn't seem entirely convinced, but to Sam's relief he let the subject drop. He finished his beer and placed it on the nightstand. He yawned and stretched. "Alright. Well I'm gonna turn in I think. Night Sammy."

"Goodnight Dean."

Sam wanted desperately to see if Dean had used the laptop while he was out, but he didn't want to wake his brother. And he especially didn't want him to wake up and catch him basically spying on him. No, it would have to wait. Sam got into his bed and rolled over to look at Dean's sleeping form. He was snoring lightly and his eyelids were doing a sort of fluttery thing, which had a similar effect on Sam's stomach. _He looks beautiful when he's sleeping_ , Sam thought. _Did I just say he looks beautiful? Well he is beautiful, especially when his mouth isn't getting in the way. But that mouth..._ Sam was now focused on Dean's lips, how full they were, how they sometimes moved, like he was talking in his sleep. _Get it together Sam, it's DEAN. If he woke up now and saw you staring at him he'd kick your ass. Or shoot you, depending on how close his gun was._ Sam rolled onto his other side and went to sleep, trying to force all those previous thoughts out of his head.

It was a few days before Sam was alone and had the chance to investigate what his laptop may or may not have captured. Dean was out doing both of their laundry having lost yet another game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sam sat down in front of his laptop and turned it on. He typed in the password, and opened the file where the video had been saved. After a few seconds he saw Dean appear on the screen. _Didn't borrow my laptop huh bro?_ Sam chuckled to himself. _Well let's see just what Dean is "researching"_. He watched as Dean clicked around on the laptop for a few minutes. Suddenly Dean smiled and said "Bingo". Sam watched as Dean leaned back in the chair, relaxing. _What is he watching?_ Sam wondered. His thoughts were punctuated by a moan, and he knew the answer. _I knew he was watching porn! Just wait til I see him.._.Sam's eyes were drawn to Dean's hands which had begun to move. One on his inner thigh and his other reaching to pull off his shirt. _Oh god, he's going to jerk off!_ Sam began to panic, his mind racing. _Well what were you expecting?! Did you think he was watching it for its plot?_ He knew he should turn it off before it went any further. _I can't watch my brother masturbate. Right?_ Sam's finger hovered over the keyboard, but he couldn't bring himself to click the video off. He watched as Dean unbuttoned his pants and pushed a hand inside. He rubbed his hand up and down for a minute or so before stopping to fully remove his jeans. Sam gasped at the sight of Dean's naked body. Sure he'd seen his brother naked before, but not his hard naked cock in closeup. Sam felt his pants getting tighter as Dean gripped his cock. He watched as Dean spit on his hand and started sliding it up and down on his rather impressive length. As Dean reached down to caress his balls, he let out a groan, which sent shockwaves through Sam. He couldn't take it anymore. _Oh fuck it._

Sam unbuttoned his jeans and reached his hand inside. He started rubbing himself, eyes glued to the screen and Dean's naked body. _He's even more beautiful than when he's sleeping,_ Sam thought. Watching the way the muscles flexed in his body while he worked his shaft made Sam even harder. He pulled his dick out and rubbed his thumb over the head which was dripping with precum. He started stroking trying to match the rhythm Dean was using on the computer screen. His mind drifted and he started to imagine that Dean was stroking him instead, moaning in his ear, telling him how hot this was. He wondered what Dean was thinking about as he fisted his cock, eyes closed and head tipped back in ecstasy. 

"Aww suck it harder," Dean's voice came from the computer.

_Well apparently he's thinking about blowjobs. Probably from some barslut or cougar he met last week._

Sam tried to push the image of Dean and some bottle blonde out of his mind. His mind skipped to an image of Dean on his knees in front of him. His perfect dicksucking lips wrapped around him. His head bobbing up and down as his gorgeous green eyes kept their focus on Sam's. 

_Fuck. This shouldn't feel so good. But damn, It's a pity I'll never get to see that mouth used to its full potential. It was clearly made for..._

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by another groan from video Dean, this one taking him by surprise.

"Daaamn. Your mouth feels so good baby boy."

_Did he just say baby boy? He's fantasizing about a guy blowing him? Dean's gay?_

Sam's head was spinning. He was torn between arousal and jealousy of this phantom guy sucking his brother off. He continued to stroke himself and watched as Dean's hand moved faster. He could tell by his change in breathing that Dean was close to finishing. 

"So fucking good. I'm close baby. Gonna come for you" Dean growled, his fist moving at what seemed like lightening speed up and down. Sam watched as his body tensed up.

"Sammy!" Dean groaned and came hard spurting cum all over himself.

Sam's hand froze on his dick. His brother had just yelled his name. During climax. Dean was picturing Sam giving him head. The realization was enough to almost make him come on the spot. He started jerking his cock again, thinking about how hot Dean had looked when he came. How much he wanted to feel him, and taste him. He slid a finger into his ass and imagined what it would be like to have Dean fuck him. He wanted Dean so bad he could almost feel it. He stroked harder and with one final thought and image of Dean groaning out his name, Sam let out a strangled cry and came all over himself and the laptop.

"Now I know why he had to take a shower." Sam said aloud.

He was startled by a voice behind him. "Well I didn't want to spend the rest of the night with my own cum on my chest."

Dean crossed over to the computer. "Did you like the show Sammy? Did it turn you on? You can't lie to me. I can see that it did. You're..." Dean paused and scooped some of Sam's cum off of the laptop. "Everywhere". He put his finger in his mouth and sucked everything off. Sam's eyes widened at the sight. He sat there mouthing words but no sound coming out.

"Cat got your tongue little brother?" Dean smirked at Sam and walked over to sit on the bed. Sam quickly sat up and turned to face him.

"I can explain..." Sam began.

"That you were spying on me?" Dean interrupted.

"Well sort of, but I just wanted you to admit that you were using my laptop."

"And you saw a lot more than you expected huh?" Dean paused for a minute. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Sam didn't answer right away, trying to find the right words to articulate what he was feeling.

"Is this a common occurrence?"

"It's become a lot more frequent lately." Dean chuckled

"How long?"

Dean let out a heavy sigh. "How long? I don't know Sammy, forever? Wanting you is like breathing. I don't know why I do it, I just do."

"But you never said..."

Dean cut him off, "Said what? That I wanted to screw you senseless? That I wanted to push you up against a wall and kiss you so hard you forgot your name?"

Sam sat in stunned silence, shocked at Dean's outburst. 

"How come you never acted on it?"

" Believe me, there were hundreds of times I wanted to just throw you down on one of those cheap motel beds, or bend you over the hood of the Impala. But I didn't, because I'm supposed to protect you, not take advantage of you. I'm your big brother and I wouldn't dream of hurting you. But that's the problem Sam, because I dream of you. I fantasize about you. Kissing you, touching you, fucking you, sometimes, not very often, you fucking me. And then I wake up and I see you laying there looking so fragile and innocent..and how am I supposed to ruin that?"

Sam got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to Dean.

"You know, I watch you sleep sometimes too."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Sam placed a hand on Dean's leg. "It's distracting though, because sometimes you moan in your sleep, and it makes me so hard...and then I have to jerk off really quietly so I don't wake you. Guess I'm not that innocent." Sam whispered in his ear.

Dean grabbed Sam's face and crushed his lips to Sam's. He felt Sam moan into the kiss and press his body against his, trying to get as much contact as possible. Sam pushed him down onto the bed kissing him furiously and tearing at his shirt.

"Woah woah Sammy, slow down!" Dean grabbed Sam's hands and looked into his eyes. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? Because after this there's no going back. It's just me and you."

"Dean I want this more than anything. I want you more than anything." Sam began kissing Dean again, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off him.

"You look even hotter in the flesh," Sam said licking the side of Dean's neck.

"What? You didn't like porn star Dean?"

" Oh I liked him a lot. But I like having a Dean I can touch." Sam emphasized his point by squeezing Dean's growing erection through his jeans. Dean groaned, surprised at how aggressive Sam was being. He hadn't expected such an enthusiastic response, or he would have pounced on Sam much sooner. He felt his jeans being tugged down and soon heard them hit the floor.

"Lay back Dean. I'm going to do everything you were thinking about while you touched yourself in that video. Going to make all your dreams come true."

Sam lowered his head and took Dean into his mouth. He slid his lips over Dean's cock inch by inch eliciting sounds of pleasure from the other man. He took one hand and rubbed it across Dean's abs, caressing him in rhythm with his sucking. Dean began bucking his hips and placed his hands on Sam's head. He was trying desperately not to push Sam's head down, but it felt so fucking good. When Sam moved his hand up and started rolling Dean's nipple between his fingers Dean couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sam's head and lifted it up to look at him.

"You gotta stop. I feel like I could blow already. And I have a lot more I wanna do. Come up here Sammy." Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him onto his lap so he was straddling him. He kissed him deeply, rubbing his hand over the bulge in Sam's jeans.

"I'm going to let you go just long enough for you to take these damn things off. Then you get your ass right back here," Dean growled.

Sam made short work of the rest of his clothes and climbed back on top of Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and began grinding into him. The two of them spent the next few minutes just enjoying the feeling of their mouths and tongues on each other and the friction of their erections rubbing together. Dean reached between them and slowly started jacking Sam's cock, teasingly running his thumb over the tip.

"Does this feel good Sam?" He asked looking directly into his brother's eyes.

Sam nodded and ground himself harder into Dean's hand. He couldn't remember a time that anything had turned him on this much, but something about Dean turned him into a wanton whore.

"Deeean. I want more," Sam whined.

"Tell me what you want Sammy," Dean purred leaning in to suck one of Sam's nipples.

Sam gasped, "Fuck me. Need to feel you in me."

Dean could hardly believe that this was actually happening. He pressed a heated kiss to Sam's lips.

"You gotta let me up. I need to get you ready."

Sam got on all fours and waited for Dean's next instructions. He felt Dean's hand gently caressing his back.

"Not like that baby boy. Gonna fuck you. But I want to see you when I do. I want you looking in my eyes when I'm fucking you Sammy."

Sam understood then and laid down on his back. He watched as Dean went to the nightstand and got out a bottle of lubricant. Dean popped the cap and drizzled some into his hand before settling himself in front of Sam. With one more questioning look as if to ask "Are you sure this is ok?", he spread his legs and pushed one lubed finger into his tight hole.

Sam had had his own fingers inside himself before, even earlier that night, but it didn't compare to what it felt like to have Dean thrusting his digit into him. He pushed himself into Dean's hand encouraging him to go faster.

"I love that you're so eager. I take it that means you're ready for more?"

Sam nodded and Dean pushed second finger in, scissoring them and trying to stretch Sam out enough to accommodate what was coming next. He curled his fingers trying to find Sam's prostate and was rewarded when Sam's hips snapped up and he cried out.

"Dean! Fuck!" Sam exclaimed.

"I take it I'm doing something right" Dean chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Sam gasped, moving his hips to meet Dean's hand.

"Look so beautiful fucking yourself on my fingers." Dean murmured.

"Think how pretty I'll look when you split me open with your cock," Sam replied seductively.

Dean just about lost it right then. His sweet, conservative little Sammy was writhing underneath him whispering things about his hot cock, and begging to be fucked. It was almost too much to handle. Almost. He removed his fingers and picked up the bottle of lube again and coated his swollen erection liberally. Then he lifted Sam's long legs and pressed himself against his entrance.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You know I love you right? More than anything?"

In that moment Dean's heart almost exploded with love for his brother. He couldn't believe that he had gotten this lucky. He pushed himself into Sam and leaned in to gently kiss him.

"I love you baby boy."

Dean began thrusting slowly into Sam, rocking their bodies together and giving Sam a chance to get used to the feeling of being stretched that wide. He lovingly caressed Sam's abdomen, assuring him that he was not going to hurt him. Sam grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"You can go faster," Sam said quietly.

"You sure?"

Sam nodded his head, but continued to grip his brother's hand. Dean was much bigger than his fingers, and it hurt, but also felt strangely good being that full. After a few minutes he loosened his hold and started moving his hips to meet Dean's thrusts. Dean picked up on this and breathed a sigh of relief that it was starting to feel good for his little brother. He kissed him before moving to suck one of Sam's nipples into his mouth. Sam moaned, letting go of Dean's hand and reaching down to stroke himself. He felt Dean's hand on top of his, moving up and down on his erection.

"Let me do this. You just lay back and let me take care of you."

_He's taking care of me. Just like he always does_ , Sam thought.

Dean had been taking care of him for as long as he could remember, stitching up his wounds, making sure he had food to eat, protecting him from everything imaginable. It seemed natural he'd react the same way when they made love. And despite all that dirty talk and false bravado, they weren't fucking, Sam realized, they were making love. Sam kissed Dean full force and wrapped an arm around him, trying to bring him closer and deeper. Dean responded by thrusting harder and faster into him, relishing the feel of being completely surrounded by Sam. For the next several minutes the only noises in the room were groans and the sound of skin on skin. Dean growled as he felt the sting of nails digging into his back. He could tell Sam was getting close and moved his hand faster on his cock.

Dean softly whispered to Sam, "Come for me baby boy. I wanna feel you tightening around me. Wanna feel you let go. Look at me Sammy. I wanna see your eyes when you explode. That's my boy. Now come for me."

"Oh god Dean! 

With one more twist of Dean's hand, Sam came, spilling his seed between them. Dean had been hovering on the edge for some time, and the sight of Sam coming undone and the feel of his asshole clenching around him pushed him over the brink.

"Fuck Sammy. Gonna come. Where...?" Dean trailed off

Sam understood what he was asking and responded by wrapping a leg around Dean to keep him inside.

"Love you." With one final push Dean came, filling Sam with his cum.

Dean collapsed next to Sam, sweaty and panting. He closed his eyes, wanting to bask in the aftermath of what had just happened. Sam watched him. Enjoyed watching the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing returned to normal. _Normal_ , he thought. _Was this going to become normal? Yes. This is how it was meant to be. Me and Dean. That is our normal_.

A wave of emotion hit Sam, and tears began filling his eyes. He quickly tried to wipe them away, but by this point Dean had opened his eyes. He was staring back at him eyes full of fear and concern.

"Sammy? Are you crying?" Dean asked, worried he'd hurt him.

"I'm just happy. I'm the happiest that I think I've ever been. Which I know may not seem like a lot, but it is."

"C'mere," Dean said pulling Sam against him.

He wrapped an arm around Sam and kissed his forehead. Sam kissed his chest before snuggling his head into it. They lay there wrapped up in each other, Dean running his fingers through Sam's hair, and Sam lazily tracing his fingers over Dean's skin.

"Now aren't you glad I borrowed your laptop?" Dean teased.

"No, you still crashed my hard drive. And lied about it. You're banned from using it."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They both chuckled at the familiarity of the insults, given what had just happened between them. Everything had changed, and at the same time everything was still the same. Dean reached up to turn the light out and then settled in next to Sam.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Night Sammy."

Dean felt Sam link their fingers together again. He knew that at some point during the night someone would turn over, and they'd change positions, but for now this was perfect. The two of them fell asleep like that, and surprisingly woke up the next morning still holding hands.


End file.
